


Jolly Christmas Time

by DirtyCoffey



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: It's Christmas morning and Jack's got cinnamon rolls and coffee.





	Jolly Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> 25 Days of Christmas is officially done!  
> Today's is schmoopy which I hope each of you had today.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

 

 

There’s a knock at the door at seven am.

 

They both grump at the door and Jack’s face appears around the edge.

 

“Good your dressed,” says Jack before entering the room carrying a tray.

 

“Coffee,” says Dean sitting up. Jack hands a cup over to Dean before handing Sam his own cup. Sitting down on the side of the bed, Jack sits the tray between them. Cinnamon rolls in a tin pan fill the rest of the tray.

 

They quickly devour the sweet treat.

 

“I followed the instructions for the cinnamon rolls. It was really easy since they are frozen,” says Jack licking sticky off his fingers. 

 

“That’s why I got them,” says Dean.

 

“So, did Santa visit?” asks Sam.

 

“More like Santa Dads, but yes. Thank you for the laptop.”

 

“You’re welcome, Jack,” says Dean.

 

“Glad you can have your own so I can work on a project that requires the extra laptop,” says Sam. Jack smiles as he knows that Sam is about to delve into cataloging the storage rooms and could use some help.

 

The boys get up and Jack takes the tray into the kitchen. Jack brings back an air pot of coffee to the library. Dean fills both his and Sam’s cups. 

 

Sam hands Jack his first gift and Dean settles into his chair. Nearly an hour later, gifts unwrapped and Christmas music is playing. Jack and Sam are setting up the new laptop. Dean is cleaning a new handgun from Jack. 

 

Dean sings along with the album playing; “Have a holly jolly Christmas/It's the best time of the year.” 

 

“You know, it’s been an amazing Christmas.” 

 

“Yes, Dean, it has,” adds Jack.

 

“Thank you,” says Sam. Dean smiles at his brother. It truly has been an amazing, holly jolly, real Christmas. And the best one they ever had. 


End file.
